


Du bist nicht allein

by shinee5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, German, it's kind of fluffy and meant as a christmas fic, mentions of Draco - Freeform, mentions of Ron
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinee5/pseuds/shinee5
Summary: Hermine begegnet an Heiligabend jemandem, den sie nicht in der Winkelgasse anzutreffen geglaubt hatte und der so einige Erinnerungen in ihr weckt.originally posted in 2013 for a friend as a christmas present on here: http://www.hpffa.de/viewstory.php?sid=4429&chapter=9903(I'm reposting some of my older fics that I kind of still like from hpffa and tumblr to ao3)





	Du bist nicht allein

Es war der Abend des vierundzwanzigsten Dezember und die Winkelgasse leerte sich allmählich.  
Jeder, der schnell noch etwas für das morgige Weihnachtsfest hatte kaufen wollen, war mittlerweile wieder nach Hause verschwunden, um dort die letzten Feinheiten der Dekoration zu arrangieren oder die Strümpfe mit Geschenken zu füllen.  
Nun ja, fast jeder ...  
Da war zum Beispiel Hermine Granger.  
Vierundzwanzig Jahre alt, Hexe, Angestellte des Ministeriums und vollkommen vernarrt in Bücher – weshalb man sie an diesem schönen Abend auch noch in Flourish and Blotts antreffen konnte.  
Dabei hatte sie nur ein kleines Geschenk für ihren besten Freund Harry kaufen wollen.  
Doch als sie zufrieden aus Qualität für Quidditch getreten war, hatte sie sich kurze Zeit später in der Buchhandlung einige Häuser weiter wiedergefunden.  
Nun blätterte sie durch eine Biographie Godric Gryffindors, stellte diese jedoch wieder zurück ins Regal – sie war leider im Stil einer Rita Kimmkorn geschrieben worden – und wandte sich der muggelorientierten Abteilung des Ladens zu.  
Diese enthielt nicht nur die Lehrbücher für Muggelkunde, sondern auch die momentanen Bestseller der Muggelwelt und andere Sachbücher.  
Hermine strich über die Buchrücken und griff schließlich nach einem vielversprechenden Titel: "Entwicklung der Muggel und der Zauberer – Ein Vergleich zwischen zwei Kulturen".  
Sie lehnte sich leicht gegen das Buchregal und begann, darin zu lesen.

"Willst du dieses Buch eigentlich noch kaufen oder lieber gleich auslesen?", ließ eine amüsierte, männliche Stimme sie in die Realität zurückkehren.  
Verärgert runzelte sie die Stirn.  
Was ging es denn diesen Typ an, wann und wo sie las? Und woher nahm er sich die Frechheit, sie zu duzen?  
Sie beschloss, ihn zu ignorieren und wandte sich wieder dem Schmöker zu.  
"'Ein Vergleich zwischen zwei Kulturen', hmm? Klingt nicht sehr logisch ... Muggel und Zauberer sind meiner Meinung nach keine unterschiedlichen Kulturen, solange sie in derselben Zivilisation leben."  
Was bildete der Mann sich eigentlich ein?  
Wie konnte er es wagen, sie während ihres liebsten Vergnügens zu stören?  
Sie drehte sich wütend von ihm weg und versuchte, sich auf das Buch zu konzentrieren.  
Dieses wurde ihr jedoch vor der Nase zugeklappt.  
"Du solltest dich wirklich langsam entscheiden, der Laden schließt in zehn Minuten. Wollte ich nur mal anmerken."  
Hermines Kopf fuhr hoch.  
"Sagen Sie mal, was zum -"  
Sie hielt mitten im Satz inne.  
Dieser Mann, der da mit lächelndem Gesicht und blitzenden Augen vor ihr stand und der sofort einige tief vergrabene Erinnerungen hervorrief, das war doch -  
"Zabini?!"  
"Na endlich, ich dachte schon, du erkennst mich nicht mehr, Granger."  
"Wieso spielst du hier denn den Rausschmeißer?", rief sie, immer noch ein bisschen wütend.  
Er lächelte sie jedoch immer noch an und meinte achselzuckend: "Ich dachte, es wäre nicht besonders gesund, sich zu lange in eine Traumwelt zu flüchten."  
Hermine seufzte.  
"Das ist momentan wenigstens besser als die Wirklichkeit", murmelte sie auf das Buch zeigend und wollte sich an Zabini vorbeischieben.  
Dessen Arm hinderte sie aber daran.  
"Hermine", sagte er ernst. "Was ist los?"  
Auch dieser Satz weckte Erinnerungen. Das hatte er schon einmal zu ihr gesagt, vor einigen Jahren, auf einer Wendeltreppe nahe des Muggelkundeklassenzimmers, in einem der vielen Türme Hogwarts'.  
"Blaise ... ich dachte, das damals, in der sechsten Klasse, wäre das erste und einzige Mal gewesen, dass du mich beim Vornamen nennst", sagte sie verwundert.  
Sie hatte ihn noch nie durchschauen können.  
Noch nie.  
Und auch jetzt gelang es ihr nicht.  
"Das hätte ich auch schwerlich wiederholen können, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir uns seit diesem Tag nicht mehr gesprochen haben", sagte er trocken und zeigte ansonsten keinerlei Gefühsregung.  
Dann nahm er ihr das Buch aus der Hand und lief damit zielstrebig zur Kasse.  
Hermine dagegen blieb verblüfft stehen und rührte sich erst wieder, als Blaise wieder zurückgekommen war. "Was sollte das denn?"  
"Hier", sagte er und drückte ihr das nun in Geschenkpapier eingewickelte Buch in die Hand. "Zu Weihnachten."  
"Ähm ... danke", antwortete sie verwirrt.  
"Also was ist, willst du hier noch weiter ungemütlich herumstehen? Oder gehen wir irgendwo anders hin?"  
Sie musterte ihn wütend.  
"Zuerst würde mich doch mal interessieren, warum du jetzt gerade wieder auftauchst. Und das ausgerechnet in der Muggelkundeabteilung!"  
"Ja, das ist schon ein seltsamer Zufall", gab er zu. "Gut, ich kann dir erklären, wieso ich hier bin und wo ich war. Aber wäre es nicht wirklich besser, wir setzten uns in ein Café?"

Es war in der Tat besser, in der kleinen Magischen Konditorei zu sitzen, die seit sechs Jahren anstelle von Florean Fortescues Eisdiele ihren Sitz in der Winkelgasse hatte, und die Schneeflocken draußen herumtollen zu sehen, als sie selbst, kalt und nass wie sie nun mal waren, auf der Haut zu spüren.  
Blaise orderte zwei heiße Schokoladen, wobei ihn Hermine gerade noch so davon abhalten konnte, das sogenannte Gewisse Etwas dazuzubestellen. Schließlich war die Konditorei berüchtigt dafür, dass sie das in diesem "Etwas" enthaltenen Pulver von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen geliefert bekamen, und man hatte schon erstaunliche Geschichten von Hexen und Zauberern gehört, die den Fehler gemacht hatten, dieses Pulver einzunehmen.  
Doch Hermine interessierte sich im Moment weniger für diese Erzählungen, sondern viel mehr für die von Blaise.  
Der beugte sich gerade vor und taxierte sie mit festem Blick.  
"Bevor ich dir irgendetwas sage, möchte ich aber, dass du mir etwas versprichst."  
Achtung! Ein Slytherin verlangt etwas von dir! Das kann nur eine Falle sein!, flüsterte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, doch eine andere setzte sich über sie hinweg, eine andere, die Hermine daran erinnerte, dass der junge Mann, der da ihr gegenüber von ihr saß, kein typischer Slytherin war und dass sie sich einander einmal vertraut hatten.  
Und sie wollte, dass sie ihm wieder vertrauen konnte.  
"Okay", sagte sie und verfluchte sich gleich darauf selbst. Wer konnte denn sagen, ob Blaise sich inzwischen nicht geändert hatte?  
Ihre Überlegungen wurden jedoch unterbrochen.  
"Versprich mir, dass du danach auch alles erzählst, was bei dir gerade los ist."  
Sie seufzte, aber da ihr wohl kaum etwas anderes übrig blieb, versprach sie es ihm.  
"Dann mal los", meinte er, nachdem er die Getränke von der Kellnerin entgegengenommen hatte.  
Und er begann, seine Erlebnisse zu erzählen.  
Hermine hörte ihm zu, oh ja, das tat sie, aber gleichzeitig musste sie andauernd an diesen letzten Tag denken, an dem sie mit ihm gesprochen hatte.  
Es war nach dem Muggelkundeunterricht gewesen, natürlich, das war schließlich auch der Unterricht gewesen, indem sie sich kennengelernt hatten und indem sie ohne ihre üblichen Freunde nebeneinander sitzen mussten.  
Dumbledores Beerdigung war nur noch wenige Tage entfernt gewesen und Hermine hatte gewusst, was sie danach tun würde, aber das hatte es nicht einfacher gemacht.  
Dann war sie das letzte Mal neben Blaise gesessen und hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer gehabt, ob sie ihn überhaupt noch einmal wiedersehen würde, und das war der Tropfen gewesen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte. Sie hatte die ganze lange Stunde über kein Wort mit ihm geredet, denn sie fürchtete, wenn sie es täte, würde es nur noch schlimmer werden.  
Nach dem Unterricht war sie so schnell wie möglich aus dem Klassenraum geeilt, um ihn nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, und wollte gerade die Treppe hinunter zum nächsten Stockwerk, wo die nächste Mädchentoilette lag, nehmen, da hatte er sie eingeholt.  
Er hatte sie am Handgelenk festgehalten und ebenso leise wie eindringlich gefragt: "Hermine, was ist los?"  
Sie hatte sich abwenden, sich losreißen und sagen wollen, dass es ihn nichts anging, was los war, aber stattdessen hatte sie sich zu ihm umgedreht und war in Tränen ausgebrochen.  
Aus der schlauen, tapferen, loyalen und manchmal auch ein bisschen schnippischen Hermine, der nichts so schnell zu viel wurde, war im Handumdrehen wieder das kleine Mädchen geworden, das sich heulend im Mädchenklo versteckt hatte und hilflos einem Troll gegenüber gestanden war.  
Und so hatte sie zugelassen, dass Blaise sie auf die Treppenstufe hinunterzog, sie in den Arm nahm und sie tröstete, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, worum es ging.  
"Blaise, ich werde nach den Ferien nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren", hatte sie geschluchzt. "Ich werde mit Harry gehen und ... und mit Ron. Aber ... das alles, Dumbledores plötzlicher Tod, die vielen Todesserangriffe, dass ich vielleicht auch bald sterben werde und dass ich dich oder meine anderen Freunde oder meine Eltern verlieren werde, ... es wächst mir einfach über den Kopf." Noch viel mehr hatte sie gesagt, ein ganzer Wortschwall war aus ihr herausgebrochen, da sie endlich ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen konnte.  
Er hatte sie nicht unterbrochen, nichts entgegnet, er hatte sie nur festgehalten, ganz fest, bis sie ihre Gefühle wieder ein wenig im Griff hatte.  
Nur um sie daraufhin völlig durcheinanderzubringen, indem er ihr in die Augen sah, ihr Kinn mit dem Zeigefinger zu sich zog und ... sie küsste.  
Es war nur ein kurzer Moment gewesen, aber ein unglaublich schöner, bis er sich von ihr löste und sagte: "Du bist nicht allein."  
Mit diesen Worten war er aufgestanden und aus ihrem Leben verschwunden, bis er sie an diesem Heiligabend in der Winkelgasse überrascht hatte.

"Hermine, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", ließ Blaise sie aus ihren Gedanken schrecken.  
"Jaja, natürlich", stammelte sie.  
Er schaute sie nur an.  
"Ähm ... könntest du die letzten zwei Sätze noch einmal wiederholen?", fragte sie und schämte sich für ihre Unkonzentriertheit.  
Blaise grinste, ließ ihr Gestammel jedoch kommentarlos stehen und wiederholte sich tatsächlich.  
So erfuhr Hermine, dass er während dem Krieg zu seiner übrigen Familie in die Schweiz geflohen war und dass er sich nach Harrys Sieg über Voldemort dort inzwischen so wohlgefühlt hatte, dass er dort geblieben war.  
"Aber damit wäre immer noch nicht meine Frage beantwortet, warum du jetzt zurückgekehrt bist", sagte sie, nachdem er geendet hatte.  
"Ich habe auch nie behauptet, ich wäre fertig, Miss Neugierig", erwiderte Blaise und kramte in seiner Jackentasche. "Hier", sagte er und warf ihr einen Briefumschlag vor die Nase. "Das habe ich vor drei Wochen geschickt bekommen."  
Gespannt öffnete sie den Umschlag und nahm einen Briefbogen aus feinstem Pergament heraus.

 

Lieber Blaise, las sie.  
Um gleich zur Sache zu kommen, Weihnachten steht vor der Tür und deshalb möchten wir dich herzlich einladen, dieses Fest mit uns im neuen Malfoy Manor zu begehen.  
Besser gesagt möchte Astoria, dass ich dies so formuliere, ich dagegen würde es bevorzugen, zu schreiben, dass ich dich hiermit zwinge, zu kommen, da du schon unsere Verlobung und Hochzeit total ignoriert hast und das lasse ich dir nicht mehr durchgehen, nur dass du es weißt.  
Hochachtungsvoll,  
Draco Malfoy

P.S. Meine Frau bittet mich anzufügen, dass du auch jemanden mitbringen kannst, wenn du möchtest.

"Malfoy scheint dich ja echt gern zu haben", meinte Hermine schmunzelnd, als sie fertiggelesen hatte.  
"Sieht so aus. Jedenfalls habe ich mir im Tropfenden Kessel ein Zimmer gebucht und wollte nur noch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk kaufen, da habe ich dich gesehen." Er lächelte.  
Irgendetwas an seinem Lächeln kam ihr nicht echt vor. Doch bevor sie nachhaken konnte, hatte er sich schon zu ihr vorgebeugt.  
"Und jetzt du ... was ist los?"  
Sie atmete tief durch. Er war gewiss nicht derjenige, dem sie das erzählen sollte, aber dennoch hatte sie es ihm schließlich versprochen ...  
"Ron ... Ron und ich waren zusammen."  
Er runzelte die Stirn. "Ihr wart?"  
Sie schluckte. "Er hat vor zwei Monaten mit mir Schluss gemacht. Er meinte, er sei nicht mehr in mich verliebt. Das Problem ist, ich weiß selbst nicht, ob ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch in ihn verliebt war. Aber egal, ob ich es war oder nicht, es hat trotzdem so unglaublich weh getan. Und dieses Weihnachten werde ich nicht zu den Weasleys gehen, ich kann es einfach nicht, obwohl Molly mich natürlich eingeladen hat. Ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich den morgigen Tag überleben soll ..."  
"Scht", unterbrach er sie. "Du hast ganz andere Dinge überlebt, Hermine."  
"Aber ... kein Mensch sollte an Weihnachten einsam sein, oder?"  
Blaise schaute sie an, einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht. "Nein, das sollte tatsächlich niemand."  
Und sie verstand.  
Nicht nur sie fühlte sich alleingelassen, auch ihm war es bis vor Kurzem so gegangen. Natürlich hatte er diese Einladung bekommen, aber auch er wusste nicht, ob er es wirklich ertragen konnte, die Malfoys glücklich zusammmen zu sehen, während er niemanden hatte außer ...  
"Blaise ... was ist mit deiner Verwandtschaft geschehen?"  
Wieder sah er sie an und schien zu bemerken, dass sie es geschafft hatte, ihn zu durchschauen.  
"Ehrlich gesagt", sagte er und räusperte sich. "Ehrlich gesagt bestand meine Familie nur noch aus meinen Großeltern. Und ... Großeltern können schließlich auch nicht ewig leben ..."  
"Tut mir wirklich leid."  
Er lachte auf, aber es war kein fröhliches Lachen.  
"Ausgerechnet Malfoy. Wer hätte denn gedacht, dass der mal seine wahre Liebe findet, wo er doch jeden Monat eine andere nach Hogsmeade und sonstwohin geschleppt hat. Er war mein bester Freund, er ist es wahrscheinlich immer noch, aber er war auch schon immer ein arroganter Kerl. Gerade er ist jetzt verheiratet, und ich ..."  
Diesmal war es Hermine, die ihm das Wort abschnitt.  
"Ich verstehe, was du meinst, aber weißt du was? Du bist auch nicht allein."  
Sie stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und nahm ihn in den Arm. Heute war sie an der Reihe, Trost zu spenden.

 

"Ich hab dich vermisst", sagte sie, als sie sich von ihm gelöst hatte.  
Blaise lächelte sie an, und diesmal war es ein echtes Lächeln.  
"Ich dich auch." Er hielt kurz inne. "Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee."  
"Da bin ich aber neugierig", lächelte sie.  
Er breitete ihr seinen Plan aus, und sie musste nicht lange überlegen, um ihm zuzustimmen.  
Und so kam es, dass Draco am nächsten Morgen den Schock seines Lebens erlebte, als er erkannte, wen sein bester Freund da mitgebracht hatte ...


End file.
